


A Beautiful Fate

by anthonytheboy



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Beautiful, Blue - Freeform, Desire, Disney, Disney Infinity - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Memories, More - Freeform, Pixar, Purple, Red - Freeform, Romance, Teamwork, green - Freeform, inside out - Freeform, movies - Freeform, wanting, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/pseuds/anthonytheboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is left for dream duty, but he gets distracted because he is thinking about Joy.  When Joy comes down in the middle of the night to talk to Fear, he must face a fearful conversation he always wished he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fanfiction because I really like Inside Out. This is very short, but I am planning to make a fanfiction of Inside Out 2 soon! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction!

It was a long day, and the emotions inside Riley’s head were ready to rest after all of the things they went through.

Anger stretched and yawned. “I can finally get some sleep after a long day!”

Anger, Disgust, Joy, and Sadness walked up the stairs to go to their rooms to sleep the night. Fear was left to do dream duty as he sat down on his chair with a mug of coffee. 

Fear sighed and drank a sip of his coffee. He looked around the dark headquarters. He turned on all of the lights in the headquarters to just look at in the bright, alone. He looked at the bright mix of colors; purple, blue, red, green, and yellow. Yellow…

Fear smiled by the color yellow, and it just made him forget of everything he was scared of. 

Joy, she always made him feel less frightened during times of danger. 

Fear pressed the button that would send all the memories to long term, and the memories went, all over the outside. Fear watched all of the colorful memories, especially the yellow ones, fly over to long term memory. 

He sat back down in his chair and started watching the dreams Riley was experiencing. 

It was Riley as Spider Girl. Riley flew the skies with her web shooters as Fear watched in awe.

“This dream is kinda nice,” Fear said. “Neat. Riley must be loving it. Hopefully, she doesn’t run out of web.”

Suddenly, Riley ran out of web, as she fell from the tall New York skyscraper. Fear screamed as Riley kept falling and falling. Fear forgot this is a dream, and he felt he had to do something to make sure Riley was safe.

Fear screamed and ran to the controls to get Riley to get up. Riley started walking in her sleep as Fear tried to make her go somewhere more safe.

Fear couldn’t see where he was taking Riley and that was it. Riley crashed in the door, and she woke up immediately.

All of the emotions came down, waking up.

“Is everything alright?” Sadness asked.

“Um….,” Fear said, looking out, seeing he crashed Riley into the door of her room. 

“You idiot!!!!” Anger yelled. “YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!”

Fear started covering his eyes because he didn’t want to show Anger that he was crying.

Fear replied with a simple, “I didn’t mean too.”

Fear did what he just did because it was a natural instinct. It wasn’t on purpose. He didn’t want to hurt Riley.

“Anger, leave him alone,” Sadness said. “I am sure he didn’t mean to do it.”

Anger replied, “Yeah. I guess I just got too crazy. Sorry, Fear. Just try not to do it again please. It is night. But if you do it again, I am really going to punch you.”

 

Anger, Sadness, and Disgust walked up the stairs, but Joy stayed behind.

“Are you alright?” Joy asked.

Fear responded, “Umm… yeah. Thanks, Joy.”

Joy went back up the stairs, and Fear stared at the screen to find Riley’s mom come inside the room.

“Riley? Is everything alright?” Riley’s mom asked.

Fear didn’t know what to do, but he knew he had to respond with something. He walked up back to the controls and pushed a button.  
Riley responded with an acceptable and reasonable comment, and Riley’s mom kissed her and left the room.

Fear sighed in relief as he slumped back in his chair. He took another sip of coffee, and he watched Riley fall asleep again.

Fear watched the next dream shown and this time it was a peaceful dream. Riley was having a dream with her kissing Jordan, a guy Riley at a hockey match after she accidently ran into him.

Fear sighed, wondering what that feeling was like. Besides crushing on Joy and besides Sadness being his best friend, he never really felt romance before. The strong urge and extortion pulled Fear. Curiosity swept through his head as he just sat, watching the dream, wandering the endless possibilities. He started wondering if it was ever possible for two emotions to fall in love. He wondered if emotions could since people could.

“Fear?” a voice called.

Fear turned around to find Joy on the stairway.

“Oh,” Fear replied. “Hey, Joy.”

Joy mumbled, “Fear?”

“Yeah?” Fear responded.

“I had a really messed up dream,” Joy said. “I came down because I just needed a break.”

Joy sat next to the window of the outside world of HQ. 

Joy asked, “Want to sit with me?”

Fear felt tension rising through his back and temple, but he definitely wanted to talk to Joy, one on one. He had waiting for this ever since he met Joy. Almost a decade ago. Sadness always said Joy would be happy to, but Fear never was really sure if Sadness was correct.

“Yeah, sure,” Fear said as he sat next to Joy.

“It’s a beautiful world out there, Fear,” Joy said.

“Yeah,” Fear agreed. “It is.”

Fear all of a sudden wanted to say something to Joy, but he knew it was a pickup line. He definitely knew it was a pick up, but he wanted to… say something to hint his love for Joy.

“They’re beautiful, Joy,” Fear said. “I agree. But they aren’t as beautiful as you.”

Joy chuckled as her yellow face turned red. “You know how sometimes we look up at those illusion stars in Riley’s head? The sky in Riley’s head? I sometimes wonder what’s beyond that.”

“Probably something we don’t know about. Maybe, there’s a whole another universe, where more emotions live. Maybe they control Riley too, but we just don’t know them,” Fear said.

Joy replied, “I guess that could be true.”

Fear also added, “Or maybe they’re clones of us.”

Joy chuckled. “That would be weird. Another one of you and another one of me? Another one of Sadness, Anger, and Disgust?”

Fear and Joy laughed together until they caught each others hand. Fear felt goosebumps all over his chest and arms. He never held someone else’s hands before. He just did it. Joy just simply smiled at Fear as Fear smiled back. Fear felt Joy’s warm and bright, yellow hands holding his purple hands. Fear could hear the orchestra music he loves to listen to play in the background. He could hear all these beautiful things. 

Fear asked, “Joy? Maybe, there’s a place that we don’t know of. Beyond the stars. Maybe, beyond the galaxy, there’s something. Maybe, there is something waiting for us that we don’t even know about. What if those black holes that scientists were talking about aren’t actually nothing? What if there’s something? What if there’s something we can reach out for and something we can live up to? What if there’s a world where there’s no war, no sickness, where people don’t have to cry and die? What if there’s a world where there’s no racism, no bullying, and all that’s there… is everything? Have you ever thought of that before, Joy?”

Joy just shockley stared at Fear. “Wow, Fear. That was deep. You’re getting better at facing your fears.”

Fear felt lovey-good and his head felt like it was spinning. But he responded with a thanks.

“You really are something, Fear,” Joy said as she walked up over to Fear and kissed his cheek. “Good night, Fear!”

Joy went up the stairs as Fear fainted from the emotion of love he was feeling tingling through his senses. He woke up a bit later, and the dream with Riley and her crush was still playing. 

Fear watched Riley and her crush play, kiss, hug, and hold hands. 

Fear thought of the weird question he asked Joy. It came out of nowhere, and Fear really didn’t wonder that. He started to wonder if Joy motivated him to think of something he never thought of before. Fear knew Joy was very good at that. Fear stepped out and looked at the core memory islands. The beautiful colors surrounding him, especially yellow. The beautiful long term memories sitting on the other side. The fact that they were in danger from falling in the memory dump. Fear didn’t care about that anymore, though. But things were different. Fear knew that if it was possible there was another world waiting for them, he knew it was possible for emotions to fall in love. 

Fear whispered through the whole HQ, “I… lava… you. I love you. I know it can happen. I swear by the moon, the stars, and the sky.”

Fear watched all of the core memories and smiled. He knew it was a beautiful fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed this story! You guys are free to add ideas for Inside Out 2 down in the comments, and I may use them in the story! Have a good day, everyone.


End file.
